Van Helsing Returns
by veronagrl10
Summary: What happens when Van Helsing comes to visit Dracula, in Hell?


Van Helsing Returns: an epilogue By: Ally

Note: The writing without quotations, is the title of the chapter is that persons thoughts

Prologue

Valkon, Anna, Mirishka, Aleera, Verona, and Dracula went to Hell. They found a beautiful palace that Satan (Dracula's father or the devil) owned. They weren't entirely happy but you do what you can do.

After Anna dies, Van Helsing was a complete mess. Car didn't have anywhere to go so he followed Van Helsing. They were a good pair but Van Helsing was hopeless.

Neither groups knew what happened to each other, but neither cared.

Chapter 1: Van Helsing

I'm hopeless! I can't even kill a dang goblin! "Van Helsing" Carl interrupted. "Yes Carl, what is so important that you need to tell me when I finally found Ann's bracelet in Dracula's castle" I yelled. "Well I think I got an idea" Carl barely said. "Oh……….wonderful! What is it" I yelled…again. "I once heard that there is a gate to the underworld, well Hell, and….." Carl whispered. He couldn't believe his own ears."Where?! Where?!"  
I yelled while shaking Carl's shoulders. "They say Dracula's father, the devil, put some sort of entrance in the caste we are in now. They say he would spy on Dracula" Carl now said more proudly. "Then what are we still doing here, let's go!" screamed Van Helsing.

Chapter 2: Carl

Van Helsing and I went racing through the castle until I tripped across a bar on the ground. "Carl! You idiot! Get up and let's go" Van Helsing yelled! When he got up the bar he tripped on, it moved, exposing a secret panel. "Carl! You genius! How do you do it" Van Helsing yelled once again. "I just tripped" I explained! "Well, never mind that, we got to crack this code" Van Helsing replied. "Hmmmmmm………..I got it! Try Dracula's initials. VD" I replied. Van Helsing tried but it failed. "Hmmmm…………..try VDLOVESS" I explained. "What" Van Helsing yelled! "VD is Dracula's initials; S is Satan, the devil or Dracula's dad! VDLOVESS" I explained once again. Van Helsing tries and all of a sudden a cage falls, trapping Van Helsing, Carl, and the secret panel inside. All of a sudden the secret panel melts into the floor and then the floor melts away reveling a vortex. "Jump" Van Helsing screams! I jumped and so did Van Helsing. They were in a giant swirling vortex. It was made of fire and made you feel like you were dead, even though they weren't. Carl was in torture. It was freezing cold (oddly enough, they were in a fire!) and Van Helsings and his worse fears were showing up. For Carl, Igor (zombie form) is chasing him with a taser, Dracula, Aleera, Verona, and Mirishka in vampire form, and Van Helsing turning on him. For Van Helsing, Anna as a vampire feeding on him, that's about it. All of a sudden, it vanished. They were in a garden of extremely dangerous plants. That's when the trouble began.

Chapter 3: Verona

I was taking my daily patrol when my worst nightmare came true. It was him, Van Helsing, and that other guy. I went to warn my sisters (what I call them) and my dear husband Dracula. "No! It has happened" I wailed when I came into Dracula's study. "What" Dracula questioned? "Tell us" Aleera and Mirishka said in harmony. I wailed one simple name,"Van Helsing"! "How did he get down here" Dracula yelled questionably? "I'm sorry Dracula, I honestly don't know. I was just fling when they came out of nowhere" I wailed yet again. "They", Dracula said surprisingly? "Van Helsing has someone with him. I don't know who" and almost screamed. "Carl", replied Dracula. "Carl", Aleera, Mirishka, and I said surprisingly? "Van Helsing's assistant. Go fetch my father, maybe he has something to do with this" Dracula replied angrily. I flew to Satan's room and grabbed him. "Verona! Put me down" Satan ordered! I replied causally, "Sorry. Orders from Dracula." Next, I put Satan; more like threw Satan into Dracula's study. "Did you have anything to do with Van Helsing and Carl popping out of nowhere into Hell, ALIVE" Dracula screamed. "Um……" Satan replied. "Well did you" Dracula screamed angrily……again. "I put a vortex in your house so I could visit you but I put a password on it" Satan replied nervously. No one wanted to get a vampire angry, ever. "Well what is the password" Dracula questioned? "VDLOVESS" Satan replied. "What does it mean" Dracula questioned? "Valdlious Dracula loves Satan" Satan replied nervously. "ARE YOU SERIOUS" Dracula screamed. "Yes" said Satan."Do you know how predictable that is" Dracula yelled. "No" Stan replied. "Take him away Verona" ordered Dracula. "Yes Dracula" I replied. I flew Satan back to his room while Dracula stormed out of his study with two very worried wives.

Chapter 4: Dracula

I wish I could say words to describe how much I hate that Gabriel but it would upset my now following three wives. I could see that he could see me coming and he was surprising afraid. "What do you possibly want? I am dead and so are my three wives! Then you come to my palace…." I yell at that Gabriel. "Mine" yells Satan. "My fathers palace after all you did" I yell at him once again. "Please master" Mirishka pleads. "Don't get angry" Aleera plead. "Please" Verona pleads! "I want to see Anna" Van Helsing pleads! "No! Get out" I yell! "Please! Do you have to make me beg like this?!?! All I want to do is tell her how sorry I am! Please" He pleads. "Fine. Ten minutes! That is it. Aleera, escort Van Helsing to Anna. Verna and Mirishka, keep Carl company" I orders. "My pleasure" Aleera smiles evilly. "Our pleasure" Verona and Mirishka say in harmony. With that, Aleera was flinging, tossing, and toying Van Helsing to Anna. Mirishka and Verona were making Carl surprising comfortable, Carl likes the lady's especially when they are beautiful! (He hates that they are vampires though) I went to my study where I could finally write in my journal. Fathers, wives, and enemy's are really annoying sometimes! It was pretty amusing watching Aleera toss Van Helsing around and Carl being so happy with Verona and Mirishka.

Chapter 5: Anna

I was sitting in my room thinking of the stupid Van Helsing when out of nowhere Aleera comes by the window and throws Van Helsing in, "Happy Birthday Anna" Aleera smiles evilly. "Thanks a lot Aleera" I reply coldly. "Anytime Anna, anytime" she replies evilly. "Anna! I am so sorry…."Van Helsing starts to say."Shut up you murderer! You killed me and my brother! I never want to see you again" I yell! With that, Anna tries to walk away but can't. "Let go of me you, you, you….." I scream at him. Then Van Helsing kisses me. "Get off of me you, you, you…." I scream at him. "Anna, you love me, I love you, you can't bear to call me any bad word, and I can't live without you" Van Helsing whispered. "I can't believe I am saying this but you are right, but that's why I have to do this" I scream! I kick Van Helsing in the spot no guy wants to be kicked in."Now get out" I scream! "Anna, please, just listen" He yells. "No! I am done listening to you! You just listen! I save your life from killing innocent people and being a dog and you do what to repay me" I question him. "I……" he tries to reply. "You killed me! That's what you do to say thank you! Normal people don't kill someone to say thank you! They usually say, thank you, I hope to repay you in some way" I reply yelling. "Anna, I am willing to kill myself if that's what it takes to tell you I am sorry and for you to forgive me" Van Helsing whispered. I was for once, speechless. "Please just forgive me" He begs. "I will think about it" I reply. "Ready to go home Van Helsing" Aleera says out of nowhere. "No, please, can I talk to Dracula" he questions? "Fine! Jump" she orders. Van Helsing jumps out the window, into Aleera's claws and then I was all alone once again. I started to cry because she knew that everything hat Van Helsing had said about them was true.

Chapter 6: Aleera

I flew Van Helsing to Dracula's study. "Aleera! I told you to bring him up to the living world" Dracula said surprisingly. "I know master, I am sorry but he refuses to go the living world until he talked to you" Aleera defended herself. "Fine, disarm him" Dracula orders. I took all of his weapons and threw them for the dragons to chew up. "Hey! "Those were very hard to get" Van Helsing yells! "To bad, so sad" I say. "Aleera, please leave so we can talk" Dracula orders. "Yes master" I reply. I have another idea. I closed the door and then put my ear up to the door."Dracula, as much as I hate you and you hate me, I ask of you for a favor" Van Helsing asks. "You amuse me" Dracula laughs. "I beg of you to let me stay here until Anna forgives me" Van Helsing begs. "You have one week, then you are banished until you are dead! I feel generous today, even if it is only to you" Dracula replies. "Thank you" Van Helsing says. I heard footsteps and pretended I was like Satan, devious. I pretended like I was just walking by. The door opened. "Aleera, will you show me where I will be staying" Van Helsing asks? "Show yourself" I say rudely. I ran and ran. Where was Valkon? I had to see him. There he is! He is by the garden! I ran as fast as I could. "Valkon" I nearly screamed! "Aleera? Aleera" he yelled! We embrace and then kissed. "Dracula knows nothing about this, lets keep it that way" I warned. "Agreed" he agreed. Valkon and I have been seeing each other since the day I first died or met him. They kissed passionately for the second time.

Chapter 7: Valkon

"Aleera, why did you come here" I question her. "Dracula is letting Van Helsing stay for a week! We cannot let him do this! We got to bring him back to the living world" Aleera reply's! "Why did Dracula le Van Helsing stay" I question her once again. "So he could apologize to Anna for killing her and Dracula was feeling generous today, even if it is Van Helsing his enemy. Valkon, think of Anna, she will hurt more from Van Helsing if Anna accepts his apology" Aleera exclaims. ((Aleera thinking) or to make her even more miserable!) "Your right! What do we do" Valkon agrees. "I say we get Mirishka and before Van Helsing has time to apologize again….."Aleera plans. "That's good" I exclaim. "I am not done, so before Van Helsing has time to apologize to Anna again, we swoop over, pick him up, and throw him in the vortex. With Carl of course" Aleera plans yet again. "That's good, what do I do" I question? "Go tell Mirishka about our plan, trust me, she already knows about Van Helsing" Aleera orders. "Good bye my love" I say. "Goodbye" Aleera says simply. I kiss her passionately before I run to Mirishka, still by Carl and told her to come over. "Any plan you have, you have to count me in too" Verona warns. "Fine, come here Mirishka, Verona" I say turning to each one when I say their name. "What do you want Valkon? If it is about Van Helsing and him getting back up to the living world, count me in" Mirishka replies. "Me too, I hate that Van Helsing! He killed me" Verona almost screams. "As me sister, as me" Mirishka says trying to calm her down.

Chapter 8: Mirishka

"Here is the plan, Aleera, and you two will pick up Van Helsing when he goes to ask Anna for his forgiveness again" Valkon told Verona and I. "He is so annoying! I mean if she says no, it is a no" I say angrily. "Are you guys in" Valkon questions us? "Yep" says Verona simply. "Count me in" I agree. All of a sudden, Aleera comes through the window. "He's coming, we have to go! He's going to see Anna" Aleera yells. "Let's go" Verona says. "Come on" I almost yell. Verona, Aleera and I dived out the window launching at Van Helsing. He was so surprised and then we picked him up. "Put me down! I have to apologize! Please! Please" Van Helsing begs. He surprisingly broke down in tears. "Please! She is the only thing I might have left! Please! I love her" Van Helsing pleads. "To late for that" Aleera says while laughing. "Time to feel the pain" I say while laughing. "No….! Please don't take me away from Anna" Van Helsing pleads once again. "Please don't visit" Verona also says while laughing. With that they threw him and then Carl in to the vortex back to the living world. They then changed the password to VANHELSINGSUCKS so he could not come back, even if he tried. "Yes! Success" Aleera yells. "That was a very joyful moment. That was almost as good of a moment as when I got married to Dracula" I say happily. "My wedding was way, better than yours" Verona declares. "LIAR" I yell. "Do I look like a liar" Verona reply's? "Do you really want me to answer that question" I reply yelling. "Sisters, sisters, please do not fight after such a glorious moment. Anna is heartbroken and miserable and Van Helsing is gone" Aleera declares happily. We all laugh together.

Epilogue

"Aleera" Anna yells! "Yes Anna" Aleera questions? "Where is Van Helsing? I Love him! He was going to apologize and I was going to accept" Anna yells. "May I know, maybe I don't" Aleera says. "Tell me" Anna demands! "I might have put him back where he came from" Aleera says simply. "WHAT! DRACULA" Anna yells. Dracula comes to the horrific sound. "What Anna" Dracula says sounding bored. "Aleera took Van Helsing away" Anna yells! "Good job Aleera" Dracula says. "Dracula" Anna yells. "Well he is my enemy" Dracula explained. "Fine! Then I am leaving" Anna declares. "Anna please don't" Dracula pleads. "No Dracula! I am leaving" Anna yells. Anna storms off, types the password in (how did she know) and jumps in the vortex. "Aleera, why did you do that? But good job getting Van Helsing out of here" Dracula says. Dracula high-fives Aleera. "Hey! What about me" Mirishka asks. "Me too! We helped to" Verona says. "Oh! Then high-five" Dracula says. They high-five and they lived in fear, of Anna being immortal in the living world. Time to get .

The End


End file.
